celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Kotone Shiomi
"Let's try and think positive!" ~Kotone in her endless optimism. Kotone Shiomi is a character from the video game Persona 3, namely being one of the two choosable protagonists of the portable version of the game, the other being Minato Arisato. The person who picked her has taken and played her since July 23rd, 2014. Background In 1999, Death had escaped the Kirijo Group and in turn the Anti-Shadow Weapon by the name of Aigis was in hot pursuit. The Dark Hour occurred, a secret hour during the day that most people weren't cognitively aware of unless they had the potential to a special skill called "Persona." Aigis chased Death to the Moonlight Bridge at Tatsumi Port Island, where Kotone was in the car with her parents. What happened was unclear, but it ended with the death of Kotone's parents, Death being split up into 12 shadows, and the 13th part being sealed inside Kotone herself. 10 years later, Kotone, after being transferred from multiple schools, goes back to Tatsumi Port Island to enlist at Gekkoukan High. She showed up during the Dark Hour, however, and met a mysterious boy who asked her to sign a contract that only asked her to bare the responsibilities of her actions. She soon gets to know her dorm mates and gets enlisted into the Special Extracurricular Execution Squad (SEES) at the dorm, a special group of students that go to Gekkoukan that fight the shadows that come out during the Dark Hour and infect people with Apathy Syndrome, that essentially causes people to be uncaring mindless husks, with their persona powers. Because of the contract she signed and because of Death being sealed inside her, she also gained access to this room known as The Velvet Room, a place that exists between mind and manner, dream and reality, that helped her in furthering her power of persona. Kotone's powers are furthered through her bonds with others, so what resulted was a memorable and lovely school year to be punctuated with occasional murdering of shadows and climbing of a shadow-filled tower known as Tartarus during the Dark Hour. She even met a boy whom she fell in love with by the name of Shinjiro Aragaki. He however died by the hands of other persona users not in SEES known as Strega. However, when the 12 shadows that split apart from Death were defeated, they all came back together, and the part of Death inside Kotone left as well. It began in the orchestration of the event known as "The Fall" where all humans on Earth would be afflicted with Apathy Syndrome, and willingly walk into their demise by the hands of a being known as Nyx. SEES had a choice to live out their days in blissful ignorance by killing the part of Death that came out of Kotone, or fight Nyx. They went with the latter. Nyx, however, was not an easy fight. Despite their efforts, Kotone had to seal Nyx away using her own soul to finish the fight. The result was a long and tiring demise through the course of a month, at which time she developed a romantic relationship with Aigis. Kotone soon died after graduation, peacefully going in her sleep on Aigis' lap. Involvement Kotone arrived in the multiverse with little flair, instead just ending up stuck on the moon with little money and direction. She eventually stumbled into one Yu Narukami, by way of bumping into him and the two of them falling into a water fountain. What resulted was her learning of the other persons persona power, as well as that of his friend's, by the name of Naoto Shirogane. The end result was Kotone and Naoto becoming roommates, and Kotone being enlisted in the Multiverse Garden. of Mauville Musings and Introduction to a Broken Mind to be added upon resolution Social Links Link to Kotone's Social Link progression. Universe Multiverse Garden: 'Representative of Kotone's education, school-life, the furthering of goals of the Multiverse Garden that she's accomplished, and comradery she shares with her fellow students on missions. 'Magician Junpei Iori: 'Kotone's close and personal friend from her days of Gekkoukan High and fellow former member of SEES, Junpei and Kotone could be best described as best buds. Despite the slight change in age, Kotone and Junpei's relationship has changed very little since their days in high school together, both having a tendency to crack jokes with one another and reminisce about all they've done while Kotone tends to tease the man a lot. Junpei himself is often times worried that Kotone pushes herself to far for the sake of others, and hardly ever thinks of herself. 'Priestess Nami: 'A marai that Kotone met at Costa de Sol with her friend Kenny, Kotone has shown to an interest in helping the girl both understand the culture of those on land, as well as figuring out about Nami's own. In the process, Kotone began to slowly become more understanding of Nami's role in her society and some of the burdens that come with it. 'Lovers Vincent Brooks: 'To be established. 'Hanged Man Touko Fukawa: 'A girl Kotone met at Daybreak Beach. Incredibly patient and empathetic with her whilst not coddling her, Kotone has become fond of the girl despite her social anxieties and hopes to help her one day overcome them, or at least make the first steps. 'Death Labrys/Shadow Labrys: 'Sister unit to Aigis that Kotone met in Midgar, Labrys and her shadow have provided an interesting perspective for Kotone and her view on shadowselves that she had only minimal contact with and was only mostly told about it from her friends. Kotone tries to be friendly both to personalities, and try to fully understand the shadow self herself. She has since helped enroll them into the Multiverse Garden. 'Justice Naoto Shirogane: 'A girl whom could very likely be distantly related to Kotone in a weird alternate-universe kind of way, Kotone was first introduced to Naoto by Yu Narukami and figured out about their possible relation when Minato showed up on the scene. Regardless of any possible relations, Naoto and Kotone get along swimmingly and had what could be a sisterly relationship even before their possible familial bond came up. Kotone has since their meeting tried to help Naoto ease into being more comfortable with her womanhood. 'Strength Chie Satonaka: 'Friend to Naoto and member of the Inaba Investigation Team like her, Chie and Kotone stumbled into one another and have since hit it off to a surprising degree, probably bonding over the fact that the both of them having a willingness to shoulder the burdens of everyone they hold precious to them. Whatever the case, the two have shown to be on a fast track towards and unbreakable union. 'Judgement Minato Arisato: 'A mysterious boy who awoke in Kotone's dorm room, the two seem to share a mutual past in SEES, raising the possibility of them being the same person in a strange way. While they're practically opposites in mannerisms and outlook, the two seem to harbor more in common than they might be willing to admit that doesn't end solely with their similar histories. 'Moon N: 'A pokemon handler that Kotone met on the Moon, who seemed awfully distant despite his kind nature. He expressed an interest in learning about the multiverse itself some more, and Kotone was only eager to say that they should learn about it together. She still has the feeling like he's hiding something from her, however. 'Aeon Aigis: '''Kotone's old companion from high school, and the reason she has the power she has now. The two had developed a very close relationship in the closing months preceding Kotone's death, and were reunited at Costa de Sol similar in a way to how they first met. While Aigis doesn't remember the events of the Tartarus Excursion or the P-1 Grand Prix, she did remember Kotone, whom vowed to help her get her memories back. In turn, the two had the time to finally express their feelings for one another. They are now in a romantic relationship after the events of their first Heart Day with one another. Powers and Capabilities Kotone is a Wild Card, meaning she can summon multiple personas. Through bonds with others, her power of persona strengthens and she can more easily use their abilities. Powers from persona to persona for her, all having varying strengths and weaknesses. She herself is also very capable with a naginata, and has a willpower so strong she was able to outright refuse to die for a whole month just to fulfill a promise she made to her friends. Kotone also happens to be incredibly kind, understanding, and patient, a quality that makes it very easy for her to make friends, and in turn, meaningful relationships that develop into Social Links. These Social Links form the basis of her persona power. Lastly, Kotone is incredibly smart. She got perfect grades on every test she's ever taken in high-school, is incredibly cultured, and is a brilliant strategist. This in turn is why she was often chosen as the leader for SEES in combative situations. Followers and Vehicles '''Chie Satonaka - '''Chie is skilled in self-taught Jeet Kune Do and with the assistance of her persona '''Tomoe, she is a very capable fighter, especially with her kicks. She's adept at critical attacks that focus on piercing the enemies defenses as opposed to raw attack power, and has access to some types of Ice and Light magic, as well as buffing spells that focus on attack power and evasion. Tomoe itself can also attack using their dual-bladed naginata if necessary. '''Junpei Iori - '''Junpei is still an experienced persona-user even in adulthood. He himself is capable of using his bat for either speed or power, and with his persona '''Trismegistus '''he has access to all types of physical attacks, from blunt, piercing, and slashing, as well as fire spells and defensive buffs. Unlike Chie, his attacks are not focused on doing critical damage, but on either raw speed or power. '''Vincent Brooks - '''To be established. Quotes "Well, in any case, you have some cute underwear, Naoto-chan." ~Kotone, shortly before wearing Naoto's underwear. Trivia * Kotone is demisexual, meaning she can only have a sexual relationship with someone she has a close and important bond to. Many people have confessed their love to her, but she only has had this kind of relationship with Shinjiro Aragaki, and later Aigis. * Kotone is the stage name of the female protagonist in the liveplay of Persona 3. She has no canon name, being most commonly called Minako Arisato in the United States and Hamuko Arisato in Japan. * Kotone is not canon to the official Persona storyline according to Persona 4: Arena. (Because Atlus hates me, evidently.) See also Frank West Granberia General Esdeath External links Kotone's Stats Kotone on the Shin Megami Tensei Wiki Chie on the Shin Megami Tensei Wiki Junpei on the Shin Megami Tensei Wiki Vincent on the Shin Megami Tensei Wiki and on the Catherine WikiCategory:Player Characters